


Dear Jean, Count Me In

by ChizuChan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Marco is the birthday boy, Stripper!Jean, all time low - Freeform, dear maria count me in, hip griding, lap dance, mcr trash fml, pour some sugar on me, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChizuChan/pseuds/ChizuChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco is turning 24 and his friends decided to take him to a famous strip club. There's a secret gift waiting for Marco there, and he wished that sexy blonde dancing on the stage was his gift. </p>
<p>(yeah suck at summaries, everybody does)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Jean, Count Me In

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back people! So, here is a new story, based on All Time Low's song "Dear Maria, Count Me In".
> 
> The song that Jean is dancing to is this one https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KqbPQhOtFkA
> 
> (and in case you may wonder, the jacket his wearing is this one http://www.mychemicalromance.com/jackets/img/02-1_large.jpg )
> 
> Please enjoy!

> "I got your picture  
> I'm coming with you  
> Dear Maria, count me in  
> There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
> And I'm the pen"
> 
> \- _Dear Maria Count Me In,_ All Time Low.

 

June 16th. My birthday.

As expected, my friends decided to make fun of the Freckled Jesus, aka Me, even on his birthday. You know, they may have nicknamed me like that because of my (almost) angelical features and the way my personality reminds them of a saint. I’m not a virgin, I’ve been experienced… just didn’t, you know, spread the world around the campus. I don’t want to be known by the fact that I’m a sex god, machine, heartbreaker or whatever.

The name’s Marco Bodt, and here I am, on my birthday, sitting on one of the best chairs in the most famous strip club in town. The thing is: there’s a story that when a man turns 24, he may (or may not) question his sexuality. My friends didn’t know, but I was well aware that I’m not as straight as an arrow like everyone thinks. Let’s say I don’t really mind with genders, I only care about attraction and feelings, independent of sex, gender, sexuality, all of that crap.

Thinking they were making fun of me, my friends took me to a gay strip club, yes that’s it, where male (ridiculously hot) dancers made their performances with sexy songs and half (or more) naked with dim lights surrounding the audience.

“Hey, we are going to get us some drinks, stay where you are” Reiner said, going with Berthold and Connie to the bar, while I stayed there, saving us a table, while some dancers were already starting some kind of introductory show.

They came back, a huge quantity of alcohol that could serve at least a group of ten people appeared in front of me over the table, and we watched the show and chatted.

I noticed a very large bottle that had something on the bottom, with the drink inside covering it.

“Guys, what’s in there?” I asked my friends with a confused face. Reiner and Connie laughed at me, while Bert gave me a ‘sorry’ face and looked like he was sweating. Well, nothing new there, Connie and Reiner are always laughing and Bert is always looking nervous and sweating, that made no difference to make me understand the situation.

“Marco, my sweet bro, this _thing_ inside the bottle is a gift from us all to you, beside this amazing night that you are already enjoying” Connie explained to me while wrapping an arm around my neck. “BUT, you will only find out what it is if you drink the WHOLE bottle. And you better be quick, it’s almost his show time.”

_His show time?_ What the hell was Connie even talking about?

I shrugged, taking the bottle in one hand and getting up from my seat, I’ve been taking easy on the alcohol the whole night, might as well let it go and enjoy it.

“Drink the whole bottle to find it out? Ok, I’ll take it” I turned it upside down and kept drinking it, finishing the drink in a surprising speed. Like I said, my friends didn’t know all about me.

“Wow, we didn’t know Freckled Jesus could do that!” Reiner said facing Connie, both agreeing they should’ve made a more difficult challenge.

“Marco, are you okay?” Berthold looked at me with evident worry in his face; I just smiled, comforting him.

“Never better, my dear Bert, never better.” I winked at all three of them while I sat back, occupying my chair again while reaching inside the bottle to discover what was the _oh so amazing_ prize.

“Hmm, so, what exactly IS this?” I said while holding a picture of a man in my hands. Handsome? Check. Hot? As hell. The guy had this sexy smirk on his face, shirtless, with a six pack that almost got me drooling and was holding a whip over his head, kind of blond hair with an undercut modeling it, and I could feel my blood flowing fast to both my heart and some other more private parts of my body.

Seeing that his boyfriend and bald friend were already on state where explaining was not really expected and only could giggle, finding everything extremely funny, Berthold explained it to me, trying not to be so nervous and not make me hate them.

“This is a special ticket to get a particular lap dance from Jean. Oh, Jean is the guy on the picture in case you didn’t notice it, people say he is the best on the house if that makes you feel any better and –" I interrupted him, seeing that every passing second Bert was becoming more nervous, and wanted to tell him that I was not mad at all.

“It’s ok guys! I’m not mad! E-eh, how to say this… I think he is incredibly hot” I told them, scratching my nose. _Nervous much?_ They were quiet for a moment, even the drunk messes.

“Wait, Marco, are you really gay?” Connie asked me.

“Pan actually, but it’s ok if you guys don’t want to hang out with me anymore and think I’m disgusting and -“ I was really nervous, I’ve never came out to anyone before, and was afraid that I was not going to be accepted now that I told them.

“Holy crap Marco, just shut up! Why the fuck would we do that? Me and Bert are boyfriends like forever, and I don’t even know what Connie likes, but, bro! Chill out! We don’t care if it’s a vagina or a dick that makes you happy, the important part is you being happy!” Reiner patted me on my shoulder and I could relax a little bit.

“He is right dude! Even better, now you we know you will actually enjoy our gift to you.” Connie winked at me and I felt like all the weight of the world was being lifted off my shoulders. Damn, being accepted made me feel more comfortable than ever in all my life. “Oh, look, perfect timing for the show!”

The sound of drums invaded my ears, followed by the guitar. I know this song, it’s one of my favorites, but it was definitely a cover. Not bad, actually the cover sound even more deep and sexy.

A single spotlight illuminated the stage, and someone came from the backstage. Leather jacket, blue, looked a little familiar, like from a band or something. With the jacket there were some booty shorts, also made of leather, this one black. And under all that, there was the hottest guy I’ve ever seen.

Looking even better than on the picture in my hand, Jean was walking on the stage, in our direction, swaying to the rhythm of the music playing. Same whip on hand, he had a killer stare and a ton of eyeliner that made his bright hazel eyes look even prettier. He took hold of the pole that was on stage, circling around it, making eye contact with everyone he could on the audience, people starting to almost cheer for him.

“Good evening everyone, and welcome to the show! Please receive our biggest and dearest star, Jean Kirschtein!” Said the owner of the club over the microphone, and the music played louder, finally reaching the vocal part.

Jean walked a little around the stage, swinging his hips and turned his butt to the audience, putting his hands right over it and squeezing it, while biting his lower lip. He rubbed the whip all over his body, looking like he was moaning, and dropped the whip on the floor. _Damn_ , that guy was such a tease.

The rhythm was rising, and he was really close to us. See, when you say you have ‘awesome seats’ on a strip club, it means you got crotches on your face. Literally. Jean was so close to me, and with how tight his shorts were, there was barely anything left for imagination.

Of course, my friends, never tired of embarrassing me, started cheering, and I just stood there staring, almost no reaction – except for the blush on my cheeks and the sudden feel that my pants were too tight. Jean smiled and winked, taking off his jacket and throwing it on my lap, singing along to the familiar song.

_Jesus fucking Christ, are those nipple clamps?_

The music reached its chorus and Jean was at the pole, holy crap, he was upside down. See, people go to strip clubs to watch semi naked dancers, and don’t really care who they are. That’s not my case.

I was completely hypnotized by that guy, watching how good he was dancing, that pole dancing shit is not for everyone, definitely. He kept turning around it, feet never touching the ground, except for a moment and _oh god_ , that was a fucking split right in front of me.

I’ve mentioned the situation in my pants and apparently it was not under control anymore. The tent in my pants was visible even from the stage, and that made the delicious blonde in front of me to give me an up and down look followed by a tongue tracing his lips.

He was standing right on the edge of the stage as he slowly went down, swaying in a provocative way. _“I’m hot, sticky sweet, from my head to my feet”_ He sang along while brushing his hands all over the best parts of his body. Who knows the things I’d do to make that hands of his, my own.

Show still on, he continued his performance on the pole and on the ground. I almost couldn’t take it anymore, a trip to the bathroom almost making itself necessary. And then I remembered: the photo in my hand. The lap dance. Things apparently only got better.

He finished the song, and the whole club erupted on shouts of his name and applause, he thanked and turned in our direction and mumbled something, getting off the stage after it.

“Did anyone understand what he said in the end? ‘Cause I think Marco’s brain melted and we lost him, dudes.” Connie said while watching my face and trying to see if I was still working.

“I think he said he’d be right back. The club must’ve let him known who was winning his lap dance tonight. Marco, bro, you okay? Please don’t die before the lap dance, shit was expensive.” Reiner said while poking me, and I just tried to relax and come back to reality, tell me about being shaken of your feet, this Jean guy is _so_ going to be the end of me.

I breathed in and out, not that it was going to calm me, sure, it was embarrassing that my dick was already bothering me against my zipper, and the guy wasn’t even on my lap. Fuck, the thought of him on my lap just made it twitch and even harder.

We all saw him coming in our direction, my friends smiling like dumbs in my direction, as he approached, putting his hands on my shoulders and straddling my lap. _Gee, that escalated quickly._

“Hello handsome.” He said facing me, while his eyes quickly ran all over my face.

“H-Hi” I muttered, jesus Marco, can you be any more of a nerd?

“Did you like my show?” Jean brought his hands over my shoulder to the back of my neck, fingers intertwining on my hair. What are words? All my vocabulary seemed to go away and I could only nod, and he hummed happy. “Yeah, I can see that.” As Jean said that, he pressed his hips harder against me, and I summoned and unknown force to hold back my moan. How does this guy know exactly what to do to me?

“So, _daddy_ , what is your lovely name?” He purred on my ear while nibbling on it. _Daddy?_ Jesus fucking Christ, this dude is perfect. C’mon Marco, you’re his daddy, fix yourself bro.

“Marco, my name is Marco, baby” I finally regained my ability to speak, and got the courage to rub my hands on his back, both actions seemed to amuse him.

“So sorry to interrupt you guys, but Marco, we are leaving, and I’m going to take this two home - _Reiner stop touching my butt_ –, enjoy the rest of the evening! Hope you have a good night!” Shit, was that Berthold winking at me? What is happening to this world?

I said an okay in their direction, not that they cared much and it was not like I didn’t have better things to pay attention to.

“Marco, was it? Hmm, I think Italian is so sexy, daddy.” This time I couldn’t hold the almost animalistic sound coming from my throat. He was scratching my scalp with short nails, and still next to my ear, breathing a little more elaborated than usual.

“Do you like it daddy?” He purposely emphasized that word, pulling my hair, and started to grind his hips against mine. What did I say that he was going to be the end of me?

“ _Fuck._ ”

“Yes, please.” I could only stare at his face as his smirk grew even larger.

“So, daddy, would you take me to my room, please?” His eyes were like a puppy’s, but his hips could never fool me with his feigned innocence.

“Yes, baby, daddy is going to take you to your room, you’ve been so good” I dropped my hands to round his ass, and he allowed an appreciative moan to get out of his mouth.

“Are you ready for the best lap dance of your life? Follow me” He got up of my lap, grabbed me and pulled me to follow him to the backs of the club.

“Oh, sure, count me in.”

The picture of him and the bottle that contained it were left, forgotten on the table. Dear Jean, this is going to be my best birthday gift ever.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? If people actually enjoyed this, I may write a sequel, showing what happens at the private room! (no need for description here, you all know is going to be pure smut).
> 
> You can leave suggestions or love or anything on the coments below, or, if you prefer, I have a tumblr: http://prada-iswhatshewears.tumblr.com/
> 
> Bye, and see you soon!
> 
> (I have a twitter too: @mabealittlehomo)


End file.
